rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Avantasia: The Game
Avantasia: The Game is an RPG adaptation of the metal opera Avantasia by Tobias Sammet. It was made using RPG Maker XP. Story A novice in times of Inquisition questions his morals when he finds out the church will condemn his sister for heresy. A strange man shows him the door to a world where he will be able to find all the answers he seeks and save his beloved sister. Characters Gabriel The main character is a novice cleric who starts to question his beliefs when his sister is accused of heresy. Vandroiy A druid that comes from another world to help Gabriel in his quest and ask his help to save his world. Regrin A dwarf that joins the adventure to help save Avantasia. Elderane The lord of the elves whose magical powers and intelligence lead the other heroes in their quest. Jakob Another cleric and friend of Gabriel's but one who holds fast to his beliefs. Von Bicken The bishop in charge of arresting both Gabriel and his sister. Anna Gabriel's sister, accused of witchcraft by the church and sentenced to death. Locations Avantasia: The Game takes place in two different "dimensions" or worlds. The Real World You start in a prison in Mainz, Germany, but other locations are unlocked after you play the game a while. You will be able to go back and forth between worlds once you enable the portals. Avantasia The main setting of the game is full of maps (over a hundred) that range from wastelands to snowy deserts, villages and forests. Gameplay There are no random encounters in Avantasia: The Game. You can usually avoid any encounter by simply going around the monster on the map. If you touch a monster on the map, the game will enter in "combat mode", even then you have a chance to run away. Battle System -RTA (Real Time Action) Battle System based on the d20 system -Combination of two or more spells to make more powerful spells -Ability to learn skills from enemies -Overdrive/limit break skills unique for each character -GUTS system to avoid sudden deaths in an epic way -Intelligent enemies -Oversoul system for enemies Tips The Tower This is the order in which switches should be pressed on the Tower's 6th floor: Left-Down, Right-Down, Left-Up, Right-Up The Tree of Knowledge Quest 1st Part You will be able to find mudballs in the swamp area. Go south the crossroads and then keep going south you should be able to find mudballs in the bubbles in the second swamp. The Tree of Knowledge Quest 2nd Part -The letters can be found in: *Swamp *Forest Town *Ruins (left vase goes on middle switch, middle vase goes on left switch, right vase goes on right switch) *Cemetery -All the letters needed are M,T,E,E -You have to spell the word TRUTH with those letters -It is not the word TRUTH in English -If you don't have a clue, just try different combinations Portals -Swamp -Tundra -Sesidhbana Grotto -Forest (near Tree of Knowledge) -Beach -Ruins (east Forest Town) -Desert (secluded place, near border) Dungeon Music Puzzle Here are the order in which buttons should be pressed (P stands for Pink, B for Blue, Y for Yellow). Song 1: PBPPPBBY Song 2: PBYYYBPY Song 3: PBBBBPYPPPYYBYBBPB Rome You get the verse of the day from the nun outside the Basilica. Secrets 1. Characters in the game are those of the metal opera Avantasia. The performers of those characters in the opera are famous singers. Try using the names of these singers for their respective characters and something interesting will happen. 2. If you give a magic staff to the Bard of the Forest, you will likewise receive a magic instrument in return. 3. To kill the vampire you need a stake. You can get it in an Exotic Pack or Equip Pack. 4. The werewolf in the desert has a secret store. He will open it if he's cured from his lycanthropy. You need some fresh meat to gain his trust. And then wolfbane herb. 5. There are important letters to the Pope in Rome, under the Basilica, resting on one of the desks. 6. Hold W (on keyboard) or R (in a gamepad) to skip dialoges at the beginning of the game. 7. Serpents in paradise? I don't think so. Don't help any snake during the game and you will have access to "Via Inocencia", the secret dungeon of the game. This is done better after NEW GAME PLUS since the level of challenges in that dungeon is ridiculously high. Graphics The game features a caterpillar system, reflective surfaces, graphic notifications, cutscenes, minigames, and puzzles. Music Music is a very important part of the game. It features MIDI arrangements for songs by Helloween, Angra, Nightwish, Iron Maiden, Symphony X, Megadeth, Guns n' Roses, Europe, Blind Guardian, Manowar, Sonata Arctica, Metallica, Slayer, Joe Satriani, Scorpions, Led Zeppelin, Rhapsody (of Fire), and of course, Avantasia. Reception The game has received mixed reviews. Here are some comments found on various forums. "I usually don't like games by RPG Maker XP, but this game is amazing! : ) Good Job" -dezz123 "I must say i am really enjoying this game" -chatmicky "I must say you have created a really good game with some neat features and while challenging it is very enjoyable. Can I just say how much I have enjoyed the game and hope you feel inclined to make a sequel or another game." -Fergus "I'm loving this game!" -mew_pinkie Title and release information Avantasia: The Game was released on RPGmaker.net on 07/12/2009. It can be found at bahamut20.itch.io. Language The game was released simultaneously in both English and Spanish versions. External links Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Avantasia-The-Game/118591401535403 Game Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es-2k745e1A Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Released in 2009